Babysitting Renesmee
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: About a year after Breaking Dawn-The Cullens are out for the day, and leave little Renesmee in the hands of Emmett. When she asks to play a game, and Emmett says no, all Hell breaks lose. Mild Swearing.


**Babysitting Renesmee**

**AN: So, I was sitting in a coffee shop a few days ago, thinking about what it was like for Nessie when she was younger, and her uncle Emmett had to babysit her. I would think that no one would want to say no to the little one-year old half-vampire princess. But, what if Emmett did say no to her?**

**So, here is a one-shot for my explanation on why no one ever said no to Renesmee. **

**xXx**

"Be good for Uncle Emmett, oka_y_ Renesmee?" Bella asked her one-year old daughter, who was placed on her hips.

Renesmee nodded. "I'll be good, Mommy."

"Good." Bella smiled, and handed her only daughter to her brother-in law.

"Emmett, you know the rules." Edward said.

"Yes, Edward." Emmett rolled his eyes. "Just go already, you two don't want to be late for whatever it is you're doing." Emmett winked at Edward.

If Bella were human, she'd be blushing like mad. "Emmett." She said sternly.

"What? It's not like I said anything." Emmett said innocently.

"Yes…well, we should be going." Bella gave her daughter one last kiss, and she and Edward left.

"Daddy's being a killjo_y._" Emmett whispered to his niece. Nessie giggled, and Emmett set her on the couch.

"Let's play a game!" Nessie said with excitement.

"What game do you want to play?" Emmett sat down beside her**.**

Nessie thought for a moment. "Poker!"

Now, Emmett knew better by now. The last five times he played Poker with Nessie, not only did she take him out nearly $500 each game, Edward, being Mr. Buzz-kill, had yelled at him for nearly an hour each time he played a game.

"I'm sorry, Ness, but we can't play Poker. What about Grand Theft Auto?"

"No. I want to play Poker."

"Blackjack?"

"Poker."

"Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Po-ker." Renesmee sounded out the word, popping the last syllable. She crossed her arms.

Now, Emmett is usually the type of person who is never serious about anything, but he was getting serious about the refusal.

"No, Renesmee."

Renesmee, being physically four,__knew that no one ever said no to her. She also knew that no one could refuse her when she pouted her lip_._

"But, Uncle Emmett…" She made her eyes all big**a**nd pouted her lip in her all too famouspuppy-dog look.

Emmett had a hard time staying with his stern answer, and had to look away from his niece so he wouldn'tbe melted by her too-cute look.

"No."

"What?" Renesmee was shocked.

"You heard me, Ness." Emmett said.

"I…want…to…play…Poker!" Nessie screeched. All of a sudden, that sweet, seemingly angelic little girl turned into a _ravenous,___angry toddler.

She picked up the nearest piece of furniture, a small side table, and threw it to the ground.

"Nessie, don't throw things." Emmett said, trying to avoid getting hit by the flying couch__cushionsand small pieces of furniture.

"I want to play Poker!" Nessie screeched again. Her screams could be heard nearly thought the entire forest.

She looked around__and eyed Emmett's prized Xbox 360 game system. Emmett caught her glance, as she smiled evilly.

"Renesmee, don't you even think about it." Emmett cautiously moved closer to the system.

Nessie raced towards it, and got a hold of the Xbox. She looked at Emmett, and smiled.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you dare."

Nessie let go of the Xbox, which crashed onto the ground, and broke into pieces.

"My Xbox!" Emmett dropped to his knees, and collected the pieces in his arms. "My baby."

"Opps." Nessie said innocently.

"That's it." Emmett stood up, and looked at Nessie.

Nessie dodged her uncle, and went for the next thing on her list-Call of Duty.

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I would, and maybe I wouldn't." Nessie tossed the game between her hands, teasing Emmett.

"I'll do whatever you want, just please_,_ don't break my game." Emmett begged.

"Play Poker with me."

"Nessie, I would love too, but I can't. Your daddy, Mr. Killjoy, won'tkill me."

"Decisions, decisions." Nessie sounded very similar to Jane. She took the game, and snapped it in half.

"So, that's how you want to play, huh?" Emmett lowered himself, and got ready for a fight.

Nessie got down in position__and made the first move, knocking Emmett unto the couch.

"You little…" Emmett got his niece off of himselfand lightly pinned her to the ground.

Nessie moved her feet to Emmett's chest, and tried to push him off. He let go of her arms, and went back into the beginning stance.

"What the…" Emmett instantly froze, recognizing his mother's voice coming from the door.

_Oh shit. _

"My house!" Esme nearly dropped the bags that were in her hands. She instantly spotted Emmett standing in the mess of Xbox and furniture pieces, and her granddaughter, standing on what was remaining of the couch, looking innocent.

"Emmett Cullen," Esme tried to stay calm. "Would you like to explain what happened here?"

"I…well…uh…" Emmett tried to find a better explanation better than _'I told Renesmee that we couldn't play Poker and she threw a major fit destroying your house,'_ because then he'd be in even more trouble for teaching Nessie Poker.

Esme raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Yes?"

"We were playing." Emmett finally said, cautiously. "And we didn't pay attention to what was around us."

"Emmett Cullen, you know better than to destroy my house. You are going to replace everything that was destroyed-with your own money." She tried to remain calmas she took in the rest of her house, assessing the damage.

"That's for not letting me play Poker." Nessie smiled at Emmett, and stuck her tongue out.

"What did she say?" Esme looked at Emmett again.

"Uh…" Emmett tried to stall, as he glared at Renesmee, giving her a look that said: _You are in so much trouble..._

"Did you teach my granddaughter to play Poker?" Esme crossed her arms.

"Well…"

"Upstairs. Now." Esme grabbed Emmett by his earlobe__and dragged him upstairs. "We are going to have a little talk."

Renesmee smirked at Emmett, and stuck out her tongue.

"I told you so." She mouthed, right as Emmett and Esme disappeared upstairs.


End file.
